Buffy's Spike, Angel's Spike
by Spike is mine
Summary: Set in season five of Angel, right after "The Girl in Question." Angel secretly loves Spike, but knows it's unrequited. Buffy finds out that Spike's alive, and suddenly Angel's has too nut up or shut up. Thank god there's magic.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Angel hates it when Spike is around, does anybody know why? One night a drunk Spike crashes at Angel's. And Angel's forced to see how much he loves Spike. But what if Buffy comes looking for Spike? What will Angel do to make him stay? Set right after The Girl in Question. contains Slash. Very much M. Please R&R Spangel

Angel closed his eyes as he settled into bed. His thoughts drifted to the blonde who constantly plagued his mind. Spike.

They had just gotten back from seeing Buffy in Rome, and Spike was brooding. Spike got drunk soon after their little chat about moving on, and was passed out on Angel's couch.

Angel saw Spike's face in his mind's eye. His sharp cheek bones, his stunning blue eyes. Angel found himself wondering what Spike's eyes would look like while making love? They only had sex once, and both of them were so drunk the only way they knew they had sex was the fact the they had woken up with Spike still inside Angel. Needless to say both of them cursed and screamed, but only one of them was really angry.

Spike doesn't want me like I want him. He never will, Angel though morosely.

Angel felt tears come to his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He hated wanting someone who would never want him back. It hurt to have feelings for a man who hated him.

A thumb swiped the tears off of Angel's cheeks and his eyes sprung open. A pair of intense blue orbs looked down at him.

"Now why in the world are you crying?" Spike asked brushing his lips against Angel's.

Angel sat up, his eyes widened in surprise. "Spike, what…? Why are you here?"

Spike ran his fingers through Angel's hair, leaning down to brush kisses across his jaw. "I could hear you, so sad, so alone. I know you want me, I can feel it." He ran his hand across Angel's boxers, making Angel moan as he pressed against his erection.

"But, why? Why now?" Angel panted.

Spike smiled gently. "Because I've given up on my illusion of going back to Buffy. I want you, not second best, only you."

Spike pushed Angel back on to the bed, straddling his waist and grinding into his erection. He leaned down, whispered in Angel's ear. "I want to take you. Please, let me have you."

Angel moaned and nodded vigorously.

Spike slid his mouth up Angel's neck, nipping at his skin until he reached his lips. He slid his tongue across the Angel's lips, a silent beg for entrance. Angel parted his lips, allowing Spike's tongue to tangle with his. They kissed hungrily for what felt like forever.

Spike pulled back a few inches, panting, and looked into Angel's eyes. "Do you have…?"

Angel nodded and reached into the drawer of his night stand, pulling out a white tube. "I uh, have sudden urges sometimes. Um, you know what dreams do."

Spike smirked. "I do. I dream of you so much." He touched Angel's cheek and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. "And now I have you. I'm not letting this end quickly." He slipped Angel's boxers off, before he rid himself of clothing.

They both moaned as flesh touched flesh.

Spike licked Angel's neck, and whispered huskily in his ear, "Gonna make you feel so good, pet." He nipped his earlobe.

Angel nodded slightly. His hands gripped at the sheets as Spike put the lubricant to work.

Spike moved down Angel's body, pausing to kiss or lick a random part of his abdomen. He finally made it between his legs, and to the prize. He slowly thrusted two well lubed fingers in and out of him as he kissed his way up his hard length. He flickered his tongue over the head add another finger, and Angel cried out, raising his hips in search of friction. Spike took him into his throat, his lack both a gag reflect and the need for air, allowed him to take him in completely, his nose nestled in Angel's hair. He swallowed and bobbed his head, enjoying his lover's cries of pleasure.

Spike decided that Angel was well enough prepared, and released his erection with a wet _pop. _He lathered a liberal amount of lubricant on his own length.

"Do you want me Angel? Tell me, tell me how much you want this."

Please, Spike, I need you. Please, please, I want you, " Angel pleaded, his voice thick with desire.

Spike kissed him softly before he position himself. "I'll make you feel good, kitten."

Angel watched, enthralled by Spike storming blue eyes, darkened heavily by need. Angel's lids fluttered close as Spike slipped into him. "God, Spike…"

"Shh, just feel." Spike captured Angel's lips as he moved in and out. His hand gripped Angel's member, and he pumped in time with his thrusts, his thumb swiping the head every few times.

Angel gripped Spike shoulders, his nails biting into Spike flesh as he felt himself nearing the end. He laced his fingers through Spike's hair and their lips crashed together as they moved frantically against one another. Angel cried with his release, spurting his seed on Spike's stomach. Spike came moments later, kissing Angel's face and throat. His arms gave out and he fell on Angel's chest.

Angel caressed his back as they both recovered.

Spike rolled off of him, his breaths came out longer and more even. Angel moved to his side, he wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and rested his head on his chest. Finally he felt as close to his grand childe as he always wanted to.

Spike rubbed Angel's side gently and whispered, "Angel, pet, there's something I need to tell you."

Angel looked up at him. "There's something I need to tell you too. You go first." Angel made up his mind; it was time to tell Spike.

Spike drew himself up on his elbows. "Angel, wake the bloody hell up."

Angel blinked. What?

A rough shove jostled Angel and his eyes snapped open. Spike was standing above him, a look of annoyance and impatiens written on his face.

"Are you gonna get you bloody arse up, or do I have to kick it?" Spike asked with an over dramatized wave of his arms. "You crew's in the other room. Something about baby eating demons on the loose."

Angel became aware of the stickiness in his boxers as he moved to sit up. He knew Spike's vampire abilities would allow him to smell it, Angel hoped that Spike didn't know why it happened. Who it was that wiggled his way into Angel's dreams. "Uh, give me a minute?"

Spike snorted. "Yeah, and next time I pass out here, remind me not to. Don't fancies hearing you have dream sex with Buffy again."

Angel nodded numbly. Spike didn't know. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

Angel watch miserably as Spike wrinkled his nose in disgust and strode out of the room. As the door slammed close and Spike's footsteps grew fainter Angel whispered, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sat at his desk and stared broodingly at the wall. It had been four days since the dream. Four days of sneaking longing glances at Spike and imagining how his lips would feel. And worst of all, four more dreams, each more detailed than the last.

His phone buzzed and brought him out of his thoughts. "Boss, you've got a visitor." Harmony's voice drifted through the speaker.

"I'm busy, I don't want any interruptions."

"I don't know if she'll take no as an answer." Harmony sounded on edge.

"I don't care what she wants. Tell her to come back later." A thought struck Angel. "Harm, you've slept with Spike, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering… is he, good?" Angel dropped his head on his desk. Dumbass, he thought.

"Oh, you want to know 'cause he had that affair with," she dropped to a whisper. "the Slayer, right?"

Angel perked up. "Yeah. Yeah, exactly. So, was he?"

Angel's door swung open and Buffy stepped in. "Invasive much? God, are you two in a perpetual pissing contest?"

Angel's eyes widened with shock. "B- Buffy. What are you doing here?"

"Funniest thing. Do you know what I got Andrew to tell me?"

"That snuggling with the Immortal is gross?"

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "He told me that you and Spike stopped by my apartment. Which I found funny. You see, I was under the impression that Spike was dead."

Angel shifted slightly in his chair. "Well—"

Angel was interrupted by Spike. "Buggering hell."

Buffy turned on him. "You are alive, you asshole!"

Spike recoiled as Buffy's hand connected with his cheek. The force of her blow sent him stumbling back.

"Buffy, that's enough!" Angel jumped to his feet. "Sit, both of you." He pointed at the leather couch that sat near his desk. "Now."

Buffy strode to the couch and sunk down. "Fine, but I want an explanation."

Spike started towards the couch, but one look at Buffy's face sent him to the chair across from Angel's. He sat solemnly, secretly brooding inside.

Angel nodded, happy with the seating arrangement. "Good." He sat slowly, his eyes moved from Buffy to Spike and back again. "I'll tell you the story, but I don't want any interruptions."

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy crossed her arms and sunk deeper into the couch.

"On with it Peaches." Spike hung a leg over an arm on the chair and cocked his head.

Angel swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to look at Buffy.

It took Angel all of five minutes to explain the story to Buffy. It really does go faster with everybody quite, he thought.

"So, Spike came back from being a ghost, went with you to Rome, and didn't try to contact me?"

Spike shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you, but Andrew said you were happy with His Immortalness," he sneered. His face softened as he looked at Buffy. "I only ever wanted you happy," he whispered.

Buffy closed her eye. "I don't know why that dweeb told you that, I wasn't happy. I couldn't have been."

"But… he's rich, handsome and he holds a lot of power over a lot of people. He's—why am I talking you in to this?" Spike sat forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," Buffy stood and moved in front of him. "you are. But I still love you."

Angel watch in horror as Spike jumped to his feet and kissed Buffy. Their hands immediately started to explore each other's bodies, groping and petting.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Angel grumbled.

Buffy pulled back from Spike, but kept their hands locked. "Angel, god, I'm sorry. I know you thought we could be together, but Angel, I love Spike. I'm so, so sorry."

Angel squinted his eye and looked away. "Whatever. Take Spike, I don't care. Just have him back by the morning, we've got a mission."

Buffy nodded. "Okay, but my fight is tomorrow night. You better have him back in time for us to leave."

"S-Spike's leaving?"

Buffy crinkled her brow at Angel's stricken face. "I'm sure you guys got close during your time working together, but I need to have Spike with me, Angel."

Angel looked to Spike. "You're the man, make her stay here."

Spike smirked. "So you have a chance to steal her from me? Not bloody likely."

Angel growled frustratedly. "Fine, do what you want, just be here for your last mission."

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Of course. I'd never walk away from a good brawl."

Angel waited until Spike and Buffy had left the building to buzz Harmony. "Harmony, I need you to check our client list for a powerful witch. After you find one, bring her in."

"Okay boss. Oh, by the way, he was."

"What?"

"Spike? He was good… at sex. You asked earlier, but the Slayer interrupted me."

"Oh." Angel mentally blushed.

"It's the only reason I stayed as long as I did. Spike was… do not tell him, but he's the best I've had. He's really passionate, and his eyes? God, he could make me cum with a look."

Angel groaned and glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "Harmony, I'm going up to my room. I have some stuff I need to work on, and I'll never get it done here. I don't want to be bothered until the witch is here."

"Yeah, okay boss."

Angel moved to his elevator with the image Harmony had painted in his mind. I can't let Buffy steal him from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He was en route to his room when there was a knock at his door.

"Better be the witch, or Harmony is so fired."

He moved swiftly to the door, towel clutched around his waist.

"Yes - - Willow?"

" Hey, Angel." Willow waved and smiled.

"Uh... come on in. Is- is there something wrong?"

Angel led her into his living room.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. Your secretary called me, she said you needed a powerful witch."

Angel groaned, sitting on the couch and rubbing his face. "I'm going to kill Harmony."

Willow sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

She touched his arm. "You can tell me, I'll help you if I can, I swear."

"Oh hell... I'm in love with Spike and he's leaving with Buffy."

"Oh... I never knew you... I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"A spell. I can't lose Spike, Willow. Not now. I haven't even told him." He hung his head in shame. "Just... please help me."

Willow bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Buffy was her friend, but Angel was so heartbroken.

"I can cast a spell. But, it will only last one week. It'll make Spike like you more. Kinda mellow him out. You have a week to convince him to love you. After that, if he chooses Buffy that's it."

Angel nodded vigorously. "Can you also keep him here? Buffy wants to take him away."

"I'll handle that. Just... good luck, Angel." Willow stood. "The next time you see Spike, the spell will already have taken hold." She knew she was insane for agreeing, but she couldn't not help. She swore she would, and Angel was so happy that she was... Maybe she'd also look into anchoring in Angel's soul.

With a smile Willow left. Angel wasn't sure whether he wanted to brood over the trouble and possible failure he was facing, or happily consider the good that might come of it.

He chose the latter, and listened to music as he dressed. He could kiss Willow for helping him.

He hummed as he left his apartment and headed back to his office. He heard and crash in one of the rooms, but ignored it. He didn't notice when Lorne stuck his head out.

"Oh boy, Angel cakes has a hankering for our Blondie Bear," he said to himself.

Angel waited on edge the next morning, desperately trying not to seem desperate to see Spike.

Wesley, Fred and Gunn were in his office already, Spike was late.

The door opened. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic sucks in L.A." He smiled at Angel. "Good morning, Angel."

Gunn raised his eyebrow. "Wait, no snippy remark or nasty nickname? Are you okay, Spike? That slayer of yours do something to civilize you?"

"Shove it, Road Warrior," Spike said to Gunn.

"There's the Spike we all know and love... well, we all know, anyway," Gunn joked.

Angel smiled to himself. It worked. "Come on. Spike and I will share a car, and you three share one."

Fred whispered to Wesley, "Are we sure it's safe to leave the two alone? One might kill the other."

"Would you want to be between them if they tried?" he whispered back. She smiled and he swore his breath was taken away.

Angel and Spike walked to the parking garage in compatible silence until Angel broke it.

"When are you and Buffy leaving?"

"I don't know. Willow has Buffy working on something, so we'll be here a bit longer."

They both called out as the reach the Viper, "I'm driving."

Their hands touched as they both grabbed for the handle. Angel felt his fingers tingle from the contact. He was sure his heart would have raced if it still beat.

Spike smiled and dropped his hand. "All right, you win. You get driver's seat."

Angel shook himself from his musings as Spike walked to the other side.

"Yeah, I'm driving. Right. Okay."

Angel wiped demon sludge from his face. "Some things I really hate this job."

Spike laughed as he walked up, sword on his shoulder. "Green looks good on you, though."

"You know what would look better? A shower. A nice hot one that washes away all the slime. I think that'd look great on me."

"I bet it would," Spike nearly purred the words, but the following chuckle kept Angel from reading into it too much.

Spike brushed his palm over Angel's face, wiping it clean. "There, good as new."

"You're dirty to," Angel blurted out.

"Yeah, mate, what of it?" Spike seemed to find him very amusing.

"You could come back to my apartment and clean yourself up. Shower and put on some clean clothes."

He braced himself mentally for rejection.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer. Now you'll see that showers look good on me, too." Spike winked and walked away, catching up to Fred.

Angel groaned softly. The image of Spike in a towel, wet and in his apartment was almost too much to bear.

Angel showered first, and he could have swore Spike checked him out as he headed towards his room to dress.

Spike was next. Angel could hear the water running. He could picture Spike naked, under the water, soapy and slick.

He knocked. "Spike, I have some clothes for you." The water shut off.

"Come in."

Angel entered, his eyes eating up Spike's image from head to foot. He was gorgeous. All taunt muscles and creamy white flesh. And those stunning blue eyes...

"See something you like?" Spike lifted his scared eyebrow and Angel cursed his sloppiness.

" I brought you a shirt and sweats." He handed over the blue tee shirt and black sweats.

"Thanks, mate."

"There's blood, if you want any. Or scotch."

Spike pulled the shirt on. "Both."

Angel nodded and left to allow him to finish dressing.

He poured them both a glass of blood with a healthy dose of scotch, and sat on the couch, sipping his until Spike came out.

"Here." Angel handed him the drink as he too sat on the couch.

"Ta, you're angel, Angel."

"I try... do you want to order food?"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel and Spike sat on the floor, the surviving Chinese food was laid out in front of them, and laughed as they talked about the "good ol' days."

"We had fun, didn't we Spike?" Angel ask, absently nudging a egg roll around.

"Of course we did." Spike picked up the roll that seemed to have stolen Angel's attention, and bit into it.

Angel smiled. "Pig." He wiped the corner of Spike's mouth with his thumb. They both stay still, looking at each other. Slowly the two inched closer until their lips were nearly touching. A loud knock killed the moment and Spike leaned back. Angel sigh and glared at the door.

"Come in!" he called. He needed to know who it was who ruined his chance of finally feeling Spike's lips. He had to know which member of his team would be getting the shit jobs.

Buffy entered the apartment, eyeing the two suspiciously. Had it been anyone else she'd have said the scene had a romantic ambiance, but Spike and Angel were straight, so she shrugged it off. Mostly.

"What are you two doing?"

Spike smiled as she sat down beside him.

"We fought demons, took showers, ate take out. You know, hero stuff," Spike said, kissing her cheek.

Angel felt all the hopes that had been building up all day, drain right out of him.

"Yeah, so Buffy, I heard Willow needed you for something?" Angel asked.

"Yup, bad break up. I didn't even know she was dating since Kennedy left. She needs some best friend time, so I'm going to be hanging with her for a couple of days. I don't want her to do anything stupid."

"Good idea," Spike said. "You never know what could happen. She could do a spell to have her will be done."

"Oh god, maybe I should stay with her tonight."

"Yeah, Spike can just hang with me for tonight. Talk about old times." His gaze found Spike's.

Buffy didn't like the vibes she was getting off Angel. It felt like he was after Spike. She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and made a show of kissing him.

Angel took small comfort in the fact that Spike didn't look all that comfortable with Buffy.

"Buffy, are you leaving now, or staying a while?"

Buffy finally freed Spike from the kiss and over her shoulder Spike sent Angel an apologetic look.

"I guess I should get going... Oh! Unless Willow wants to hang out here."

Angel bit his tongue to keep from yell a stream of curses.

Spike spoke up. "Pet, Red wouldn't want to be here, and neither would you. All Angel and I are going to do is chat about the past."

Angel's mind was reeling. Did Spike want to be alone with him? Could he have feelings too? Was his love requited? Did the almost-kiss mean something to him too?

"But I want to stay," Buffy pouted. "I want to be near you." She kissed his jaw.

Spike brushed his lips over hers. "You're going to have me for the rest of time, Angel and I aren't going to see each other for a long time."

All of Angel's hope was killed. He despised watching the two act cute together.

"All right," Buffy sighed. "I'll give you guys tonight to hang out." She kissed him soundly before standing up. "See you tomorrow, Spike. Bye, Angel."

The two men bid goodnight to the blonde and she left.

Angel looked at Spike. It was back to the drawing board. He needed a new plan to get Spike.

"What do you want to do?" Angel asked.

Spike smirked crookedly. "I was thinking you."

Angel was so surprised that he didn't see him coming until Spike had leapt on him. They both fell back and their lips danced together. Angel eagerly returned the kiss, still shocked.

"I want you tonight, Angel," Spike whispered against his lips. "It's obvious you want me. The looks, the touches that lasted too long to be friendly."

Angel moaned as Spike bit down on his neck with blunt teeth.

"Yes," Angel hissed. "I want you." Angel tugged on Spike's hair, pulling his mouth back. "But I'm on top."

"Okay." Spike jumped to his feet, pulling Angel up with him.

Angel was certain he was dreaming. It couldn't be real. Spike couldn't want him.

Spike pulled the shirt off, staring into Angel's eyes as he let the sweats drop to his feet.

Angel dragged his gaze up and down Spike's body. He quickly stripped himself of his own clothes and stepped up to Spike, touching his hip with one hand and his cheek with other.

"Angel, this is just tonight." Spike looked into his eyes. "Just tonight."

Angel nodded. He wanted more. He wanted to Spike to declare undying love and stay with him forever, but that wasn't going to happen, at least not tonight. It was too soon. Angel would take what he could get.

Spike pressed his lips to his softly before crawling onto the bed and lay with his hands on the top of his head.

"You wanted to drive, don't just stand there admiring the goods."

Angel covered Spike's body with his, kissing his throat, sucking lightly on his Adams Apple.

Spike moaned, his hands wandering down Angel's back.

Angel reached into his nightstand drawer and pull out the lubricant. He saw Spike's eyebrow raise, and he smiled.

"Boy Scouts are always prepared, shouldn't I be?"

Spike ran his hand down Angel's chest. "Fair enough." He leaned up and licked Angel's nipple, biting softly.

"Oh god, Spike," Angel groaned. Spike moved to the other one and started stroking Angel's dick.

Angel wanted to drive inside him so much, but first he wanted to taste him. He knelt between Spike's thighs, dipping his head down to kiss the head of Spike's creamy white erection before flicking his tongue over the slit.

"God, you taste delicious, Spike." He took him in more, sucking eagerly.

Spike laced his fingers through Angel's hair, arching and moaning gutturally. He gazed down at Angel, the sight of him sucking his cock nearly did him in. He dropped his head back, panting.

"Angel, you better take me soon or I'm going to come undone."

Angel released his length reluctantly.

Spike rolled on to his stomach and got on to his hands and knees.

Angel bit back a groan and started to prepare Spike. He pushed his fingers up and Spike pushed down.

"Angel... Oh god... Just do it. I want to feel you."

Angel positioned himself behind Spike and thrust in. He laid across his back, gripping the head of the bed with one hand, and Spike's hip with the other.

Spike grunted as the two quickly found a pace.

Angel vamped, sinking his fangs into Spike's neck. He wanted so badly to initiate a claim, but held back.

Spike arched into Angel, the bit starting his orgasm. Long sticky streams shot from both as Angel drew a small amount of blood from his childe. It felt like forever before they collapsed on to the bed, panting even though they didn't need to.

Angel licked the mark on Spike's neck closed before nuzzling it. He grinned as Spike began to purr, and sound resounding from deep in his chest.

Spike turned in Angel's arms, caressing his cheek.

"Angel, I have to tell you something."

Angel felt panic rise from his stomach. This was the part were he woke up, and Spike was gone, never really there. He didn't want that. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.

"No, no. Don't say anything."

Spike brushed his lips over his. "I want to say thank you."

The fear ebbed away and Angel captured Spike's lips in a searing kiss.

"No, thank you. Thank you for this. I needed it. I needed you," Angel breathed against his lips.

Spike and Angel laid there, touching and kissing until sleep overtook them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel was roused from his sleep when Spike shifted. He smiled, remembering the night before.

The bite from the night before was still clear on Spike's neck. He leaned down and kissed it. It was proof. Proof that Spike gave himself to him.

"I love you," Angel whispered. It was so easy to say when he knew Spike couldn't hear him.

Spike grumbled in his sleep and flopped onto his back.

"Adorable," Angel said, caressing his cheek.

He kissed along his jaw. He wanted to memorize everything. He wanted to etch the moment in his mind.

"I wish you loved me back."

He kissed his cheekbone. Spike was gorgeous. He was perfect. He brushed his lips over his and Spike returned the kiss, even in his sleep.

Angel growled when a knock on the door disturbed Spike from his slumber.

"Mmm, morning, mate." Spike stretched out as the banging continued. "Bloody hell, who's at the sodding door."

"Open up, Angel!" They heard Buffy yell.

Spike's eyes widened. "Shit!" he hissed and jumped out of the bed.

Angel felt his heart sink. He knew that it was supposed to be a one night thing, but he hoped Spike might have changed his mind.

"Don't just lay there, get dressed!" Spike pulled on the sweats he had discarded the night before.

"Right." Angel rose out of bed.

Spike started at Angel's nude body, feelings, images of the night before bombarded him. He tore his eyes away and pulled his shirt on.

"I'll let her in. Be dressed!" Spike said in a hushed tone.

He left the room swiftly, closing the door quietly. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to will away the memories so he could handle Buffy without leaving her in favor of jumping back in bed with Angel.

You love Buffy, he told himself.

He opened the door and Buffy stormed in without even looking at him.

"I can't find Spi- Spike?" She looked him over. "Did you spend the night here?"

Spike tightened his jaw. He certainly did spend the night. He couldn't shake off the image of Angel.

Or the memory of the beautiful release of him inside of me, he thought.

"Yeah. I crashed here."

Buffy glanced at Angel as he exited his room. She caught the fiery look in Spike's eyes as he looked at Angel.

"Morning," Angel said stiffly as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Buffy asked.

Spike found it hard to concentrate on her. He could smell Angel on his clothes, and on his skin. He could taste him on his tongue.

"What? Um, what was that, pet?"

"Are you okay?" She frowned. "What's that?"

"Huh? Buffy, please, be coherent this morning, I'm not in the right mood to decipher what you're talking about."

Buffy clenched her teeth. "What. Is. The. Damn. Mark. On. Your. Neck. Coherent enough?"

Spike quickly covered his neck, his eyes widening. Shit. He forgot. How could he forget?

"Nothing. It's nothing, pet."

Buffy was cut off by a timid knock. "It's Willow. I'll let her in."

"You two make yourselves comfortable, I'll go make coffee, or tea, or whatever Angel has."

He quickly made his escape into the kitchen. He saw Angel leaning against a counter as he heated blood.

"You," Spike whispered. "You did this to me."

"What the hell-" he was cut off by Spike's lips. He melted into the kiss that ended too soon for him.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Spike said softly. "I smell you, taste you, hear your cries, see you when I close my eyes. What have you done to me?"

Spike knew there was no answer. Whatever was happening was his own fault. He let Angel in, just like he always craved when he was younger. Angel thought he didn't remember that night over a hundred years ago, but he did. He claimed not to, but it was there. Always. He was too afraid then to act on his feelings. He was still afraid. He touched Angel's cheek pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He had to end it before he was hurt, or before he hurt Angel.

"Spike?" Buffy said with barely contained anger.

Spike spun around. Shit!

"Buffy, it's not..."

"Not what it looks like? So you're not kissing Angel? 'Cause that's what it looks like. What the hell is going on?"

Spike swallowed hard, looking at Angel. He sighed. He had to own up. He couldn't run anymore. He couldn't pretend, or hide.

"I'm in love with him," Spike whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy cry of indignation brought Willow running in.

"What's wrong!?" she asked. She understood the problem when Angel turned Spike around a smashed his mouth that his.

"Oh," Willow said meekly.

"Oh!" Buffy yelled. "This is so beyond 'oh!' My boyfriend is gay. He's in love with my ex! My ex is gay!"

Spike pushed Angel back gently. "Angel, please. We can't...We just... we can't."

Before Willow could think of the consequences of her words she whined, "Really? But you two are in love!"

Buffy glared at her. "What do you mean 'you two are in love?' Willow, what do you know?" she growled.

"Eep!" Willow smacked her forehead. "Darn it. I, uh... I sorta alreadyknewthatAngellovedSpike. Kinda."

"What? Slowly down!"

"Angel kinda already told me that he was in love with Spike," she said quietly.

"And you didn't tell me," Buffy snapped.

"Sorry. Angel told me in a confidential conversation. I couldn't tell you."

"So you let me leave them alone together! Here I am helping you with your break up, and you couldn't tell me? There was no break up, was there?"

Willow stuttered. "Oh, o- of c-course there - was. I loved Sarah a... a lot."

"You said her name was Cindy. Dammit, Willow!"

Angel stood in front of Spike. "Why can't we be together?"

"We wouldn't work, Angel. We'd get hurt."

"Spike please, I love you. I can't function without you. I've wanted you for so long, please, please don't leave me."

Spike heard the desperation in Angel's voice, and saw the pleading in his eyes. He stroked his cheek, ignoring everyone else in the room. Angel was the only one he saw.

"Okay. Okay, we'll try. I love you, Angel, we'll try."

They kissed softly and Buffy grouped loudly.

"See Willow, you helped him steal Spike!"

"Oi, I'm not a bloody toy. I can make my own choices."

Buffy ignored Spike. "He's under some love spell, isn't he!?"

"No! I wouldn't do that."

"Do I even exist," Spike gripped. "I'm not under a sodding spell. I've loved Angel for over a hundred bloody years. Buffy, I'm sorry. I love you, I do, and I loved Dru, but I I'm in love with Angel."

"Have you tried to not be?" Buffy grinded out between clenched teeth.

Spike looked at Angel, sighing. "Of course I have. Do you know what it's like loving someone you think will never love you back?"

"Apparently."

Willow waved her hand. "To be fair, you haven't broken up with the Immortal yet. He still thinks you two are getting married."

"What?" Spike roared.

"Thanks Willow," Buffy said sarcastically. "I just... I heard you were back and came to see you. I was going to break up with him."

"So you slept with me while engaged to my enemy?"

Angel made a face of distaste, but stayed quiet.

"You cheated with Angel! A frickin' guy, and my ex."

"Yeah, well... You're right, I slept with Angel."

"Really? I thought you two just kissed."

"Don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you."

Buffy turned on Angel. "What about your curse. You two can't be together with the curse. Unless you want Angel coming after you, that is."

Angel's heart sank. He was going to lose Spike before he even had him. "I don't know."

Spike spoke sure and strong in his stance. "We'll work around it. I love him."

Angel looked at Spike, awestruck. He was willing to live without sex to be with him?

"Um, Buffy don't hate me, but... I kinda have a way to fix the curse, " Willow said meekly.

"Unbefuckinglievable!" Buffy screamed, at the end of her rope with the whole situation.

"You found a spell?" Angel asked, shocked.

"I actually made one. It'll work. I can do it whenever you want."

Spike could have kissed the redhead. He wrapped his arm around Angel's neck and kissed him softly.

Buffy stormed out in a huff, pissed beyond words.

"I love you, Angel," Spike whispered, brushing his lips against his.

Angel's heart swelled. "I love you too."

Angel pulled Spike flush to his chest, kissing him heatedly.

Willow coughed. "Um, should I leave?"

Spike looked at her. "When can we do the spell?"

"Anytime you guys want."

"Now?"

"I guess. I bet Angel can get the supplies from Wolfram and Hart. Is that what you want?"

Angel and Spike spoke together. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Spike laid on his back, his head rested on one arm, while the other held a snoozing Angel against his side. The spell had worked, and he and Angel were nearing the mark of two months as a couple.

Spike stared at the ceiling. He didn't regret his decision. Even when they fought there was love, and usually hot and heavy make- up sex. He wondered how he ever denied himself the joy of loving and being loved.

He sometimes thought of Buffy, and that always sent a pang to his heart. He missed her, but he wasn't willing to give up Angel. Not for anything. They survived so much together, and finally found a somewhat normal existence.

"What are you brooding over?" Angel asked, kissing his chest.

Spike smiled and ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Angel's neck.

"Not brooding, pet, just thinking. Did I wake you?"

Angel propped himself up on an arm. "Not really. Are you okay?"

Spike brushed his lips over Angel's cheek. "I'll be fine. Just thinking about the future."

"Oh, well, if you're thinking of kids you've got another thing coming, I don't plan on ruinning my figure for that," Angel joked. "The future, huh? Pretty scary thing."

Spike knew he was right. The future was terrifying. The was a war coming to L.A., and he had his doubts about his chance of surviving it.

"Yeah, scary."

Angel had already made up his mind; he had too protect Spike. He timed and planned, and he'd make sure that Spike was gone when the big battle came.

"Oh, Spike, I forgot to mention, Faith and Wood need help with their hellmouth. I can't go, so I promised you'd help."

Spike shook his head. "I'm not leaving. You'd be alone, what if you need me here? What if your big fight happens? I'm not going."

Angel stroked his cheek, he loved him so much. That's why he had to lie. He had to save him. He kissed his lips softly.

"You're plane leaves today, and you'll be back in one week. I'm planning this war, I'm triggering it, don't worry about it starting prematurely."

"I don't know..." Spike sighed. "Are you sure I'll be back in time?"

"Trust me, Spike, the timing is perfect."

"Fine, I'll help the dark slayer and her honey."

Angel kissed him, slow a sweet. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Spike was safe. If he could ensure that, then he'd die willingly.

Spike hated Cleveland. He spent his week fighting various demons, and he was eager to get back to the man he loved.

"Uh, Spike, you might want to see this," Faith called from her living room.

Spike zipped up his bag and went to see what she was talking about.

"What's wro-" He felt like someone punched him in the stomach. The tv showed an image of L.A. in ruins. The newscaster went on and on, but Spike didn't here anything.

The battle, it happened, Spike thought in horror.

He stumble forward, falling to his knees in front of the tv.

"No. No, no, no. Angel, you idiot, you better be alive. You better not be dead. You can't be dead." Tears burned his eyes as he looked at the demolished city that used to be his home. That used to hold his lover.

Faith touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"He's not dead. He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave me." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead against the screen. He knew the truth, he could feel it, and it killed him.

"Look, it only happen yesterday, they're still looking for survivors, maybe they'll find him," Faith tried to reassure the broken vampire, but it wasn't something she was good at.

"The watcher's council is looking into it too," Wood said in an attempt to help his fiancée. "They're using magic to track people down, I'm sure they'll find Angel."

A knock on the door sent Wood our of the room to answer it.

"It'll be okay," Faith said.

Wood came back in somberly. "Faith, Buffy's here. She... she knows... she knows."

Faith felt sorry for Spike. She's never seen him cry before. "Let her in."

Buffy's heart broke when Spike looked at her with hopeful, tear glossed eyes. She dropped to her knees in front of him, her own tears blurring her vision.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Spike fell apart. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed in her neck.

She held him. "I'm so sorry," she said wetly as she tried to soothe him. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain.

Spike didn't know what to do, so he clung to Buffy, crying out in anguish and pain and heart break.

Buffy closed her eyes against the tears. "I've got you, Spike, you can cry. I've got you."


	8. Chapter 8

Spike sat on a park bench with Buffy under his arm. So much had happened since Angel died eight years ago. Spike earned his humanity, he married Buffy, and...

"Liam, ten more minutes, okay buddy?" Spike called to his five year-old.

"Please no! Twenty!" Liam called back.

"It's getting dark, sweetheart, listen to your father," Buffy said to her pouting son.

"All right," Liam whined.

Spike leaned his head against Buffy's. "How come he only listens to you?"

"Because you spoil him," Buffy replied grinning up at her husband.

"Well, how am I supposed to say no to that adorable face?" Spike said, pouting.

Buffy kissed his lips softly. "You just like him, you know that, Mr. Softly?"

Spike smiled. "He's undeniably mine, isn't he?"

"Yes. Hey, speaking of the little devil, where'd he go?"

Spike looked at the extensive park. "Must be hiding again. I'll go find him."

Spike got up and started his search. "Liam, come on kiddo, we have to go." Spike followed the sounds of his son giggling. He went around a part of the jungle gym, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was crouched down, talking to his son.

"Angel?"

Angel looked up, smiling. "Spike." He stood and moved to Spike, trying to kiss him.

Spike put his hands on Angel's chest, preventing the action. "Angel, what... what are you doing here?"

Angel frown. "I was stuck in a different dimension with the senior partner's. I'm back, aren't you happy?"

"Yes," Spike said softly, but took a step back. "But I'm married, Angel, I have a family."

Angel followed him, touching his cheek. "Don't you love me, Spike? Please, please say you still love me." He searched Spike's eyes, desperately trying to see love.

"Of course I do. I never stopped, but-"

"Did you find him, Spike." Buffy's eyes widened when she saw Angel, and her heart sank when she say them in such an intimate position. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"No, no Spike, please, you aren't leaving. Please don't leave me."

Spike moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not. I'm not going anywhere."

Liam watch the scene with blue eyes far too old for his young age."Daddy, why is mommy sad?" he asked quietly. He loved his mother more than anything, and hated to see her cry.

Buffy wiped her eyes and gave her son a watery smile. "I'm okay, honey."

Spike kissed Buffy's cheek, trying to assure her that he wasn't a bastard who would run away from his family.

"Liam, come over here, buddy." He pick him up and held him against his side. "Liam, this is Angel, he's daddy's friend, his name is Liam too."

Angel felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when Spike introduced him as a friend. He still loved him so much, but once again, it seemed one sided.

"Hi, was I named after you?"

"I don't know," Angel smiled at the boy. He had his father's eyes. "Maybe."

"He was." Spike looked Angel in the eyes.

"Daddy, he reminds me of the angel in your stories," Liam grinned at Angel. "Daddy tells me stories about an angel who saves people."

"Does he? Well that's neat. Do you like stories?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I love the ones my daddy tells me. Mommy reads from books, but comes up with 'em."

"Well I have a lot of stories, I'll have to tell you sometime."

"Okay! I love stories! Do you know about the angel stories?"

"Yeah, I think I do." He ruffled Liam's hair.

Buffy took Liam in her arms and looked at Spike. She was scared to leave the two men alone, but she wanted to prove that she trusted that Spike would be faithful.

"I'm going to put him in the car. See you in a couple of minutes?"

Spike brushed his lips over her cheek. "Yeah, pet, I'll be there. Not like I can let you drive, I care far too much about you and Liam to put you in that much danger," he teased.

"Yuck it up, fuzzball," Buffy laughed.

"Ooh, you can't be around Harris anymore. Hearing you quoting 'Star Wars' is scary."

Angel watch the sickeningly sweet interaction with a broken heart.

Spike turned to Angel as Buffy walked away. "You look good."

"So do you. I like your hair. I always liked it brown."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well now that I'm human I can lose my hair, and the bleach would have helped that."

"Do you love her?" Angel asked solemnly.

"Yes."

"Tell me you love her more than me. Tell me and I'll go away and never bother you again."

"I don't want you to go away." Spike sighed and looked away. "Angel, I love you, and I want us to be friends."

"Can I see Liam sometimes? He's quite a kid."

"Of course. He is named after you."

"Would you have waited? If you knew I'd be back, would you have waited for me?"

"Yes." Spike couldn't say anything else without loosing his composure.

Angel brushed a kiss over Spike's lips. "I love you." With that he disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam sat on the couch in the living room, studiously reading the book in his hands.

He groaned when he heard his parents up in their room. He was about to make a hasty escape from the sounds of love making, but when he opened the door Uncle Angel was standing with his first up ready to knock.

"Uncle Angel!" Liam hugged the older man. "I haven't seen you in years."

Angel put his hand on Liam's shoulder and gave him a look over. The seventeen year old boy had grown a lot in the two and a half years Angel had been gone. He was tall, taller than Spike, he had honey blonde hair and crisp blue eyes. He looked like his father. He was almost a double. He looked softer, unphased and unhardened by the world.

"It's good to see you, Liam. Where're your parents?"

Liam glanced up and shuddered.

The sounds finally registered and Angel made a face. Twelve years and he still couldn't get over the fact that Spike chose Buffy.

"Yeah. Hey, how would you like to go somewhere?" Angel asked.

Liam nodded and stepped out, closing the door.

"Anywhere but here, preferably somewhere with a TV."

"Oh? What's on?" Angel asked as they headed to his car.

"Football."

Angel looked surprised. "You like to watch football?"

"Usually only if Manchester United is playing."

"That's not football, that's soccer. Totally different. Not good at all."

"Oi!" Liam cried.

Angel was shocked at how much he was reminded of Spike. He was embarrassed that it made him want Liam.

"Come on, you can watch your boring sport at my place. I'll show you a real man's sport after that."

"Don't bother trying to change me. Mom's tried and failed. Soccer is my sport. I like rugby too, though. But only to play. I'm not into watching it."

Angel and Liam argued the merits of the different footballs as they drove.

Angel tossed his keys on the table as they entered his new apartment. "I'm just saying, American football is good. Watch it, you may actually not hate it as much as you claim to."

"Fine, then you give my sport a chance."

"Deal." Angel smiled at the young man and went to get a beer for himself, and a coke for Liam.

They sat on the couch, watching the game. Liam enjoyed himself, fully immersed in the game. Too much so to realize that Angel's eyes barely left him.

After the game Angel turned off the TV and studied Liam for a minute.

"So, how's school? I'll bet you're quite a ladies man," Angel asked, trying to convince himself that his attraction towards Liam was wrong.

"Not a lot, no. I like my studies, and though girls do often ask me out, I don't date much."

"You should. Have fun while you're young. There's no use in squandering your youth."

Liam looked Angel in the eyes. "Are you saying that I should go for what I want and take risks?"

Angel found himself staring at the boy's beautiful, full bottom lip.

"Yes," he said softly.

"I know you're in love with my father. I know you two were together once."

Angel was taken by surprise. "W- what did you... How?"

"I've observed. My dad gets a strange look about him whenever you come up in a conversation. The same one you get when I mention my father. I've been told that I look almost exactly like my father, I think you're attracted to that."

Angel looked away, ashamed, before glancing back. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want you to know that I know what I'm doing when I do this." Liam put his hand on Angel's cheek and pressed his lips against his, kissing him softly, and slowly deepening it.

Angel laced his fingers through Liam's hair as their tongues danced together. He didn't understand what was happening, but he wouldn't stop it for the world.

Angel pushed Liam back on the couch and hovered over him. He dragged his lips down his neck, biting softly at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh god, Angel," Liam moaned and ran his hands under his shirt, skimming over his cool skin.

Angel started for his pants, but a phone rang and brought him back to his senses.

Angel sat back and let Liam sit up and answer his cell phone.

"Mom? No, I'm fine... Well I wasn't going to stay in the house with you two making such a racket... I'm at uncle Angel's... He just came back... Yeah, I'll be back soon. Bye, love you too." Liam looked at Angel.

"I have to go. Mom said to tell you to come to dinner at our house tomorrow."

Angel nodded numbly. He couldn't believe that he was just in a hot and heavy make out session with Spike's son. The little boy he helped raise.

Angel didn't talk as Liam got ready. He jumped a little when Liam brushed his lips across his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Liam kissed him again and left.

"I'm screwed!" Angel groaned and fell back on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Jogging out of the kitchen, Spike answered the door. "Angel, hey, come on in."

Angel handed Spike a bottle of wine. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Don't mention it. I haven't seen you in forever, mate."

Angel was always surprised to see that Spike aged now that he was human. He was still handsome, he just looked wiser. More dignified with his wavy brown hair and fatherly look.

"You're looking good, Spike."

Spike chuckled as they headed to the living room. "And you look exactly the same, Angel. I forgot how nice it was to never age."

Buffy came in, drying her hands. "Angel, good to see you. I'm sorry we missed you last night."

She gave him a hug before sitting by her husband. Angel still felt the sting of jealousy as Spike wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

"Liam will be down soon. He's finishing his homework," Spike said as Buffy held his hand.

"He's a straight 'A' student. We've decided he must have gotten that from Spike," Buffy said, smiling. "He's a good boy. I wish he'd date more, though. He's constantly reading, but no girlfriends."

Angel nodded stiffly, trying to forget the memory of his kiss with Liam.

"It's almost like he doesn't like girls," Buffy went on, not noticing the look that passed over Angel's face. But Spike did.

"So," Spike drawled, watching Angel closely. "You and Liam have a good time last night?"

Angel looked panicked for a split second and Spike's suspicions were nearly confirmed.

"We... We watched soccer, that's all. You know how boring I think soccer is."

"You said it wasn't too bad," Liam reminded as he came swiftly down the stairs.

Angel shifted uncomfortably as Liam's eyes traveled over his body. He could swear that the boy was a siren, calling him in to his downfall.

"I was being nice. Soccer is awful." Angel kept his eyes on anything but Liam. It would be stupid of him to fall for Spike's son, but even dumber for him to let Buffy and Spike know that he wants their son. Especially Buffy, she was still the Slayer. She still had an army of slayers ready to do what she commanded.

"How about dinner?" Angel asked.

Buffy jumped up. "I better go check on it! God a hope I didn't burn it." Buffy ran out of the room, leaving the three men alone.

"What did you two do after the game ended?" Spike asked, watching both carefully.

"Talked," Angel blurted out.

"Among other things," Liam muttered.

"Spike, do you watch soccer still?" Angel attempted to change the subject.

"Yeah. Don't often miss a game, but I was busy last night."

Angel scowled. He knew why Angel was busy, and it killed him. Spike was happily screwing Buffy for more than seventeen years, and all Angel had was a couple of months. He should get over Spike, but it wasn't an easy task.

"Dinner!" Buffy yelled as she set various dishes down on the table.

The three made their way to the table, Spike at the head, Buffy on one side, Liam on the other, and Angel across from him.

The dinner went calmly, though Angel could swear Liam rubbed his leg against his a time or two.

They all moved to the living room afterwards, talking and drinking wine. Spike even gave in to his son, and gave him a glass. Buffy wasn't impressed, but stayed quiet about it.

"We're out of wine. I think we need a new bottle," Buffy said a little tipsily.

Angel stood. "I'll get one. Where do you keep them?"

"I'll show you." Liam hopped to his feet.

Angel tightened his jaw. He didn't want to be alone with Liam. He didn't trust the boy. He didn't trust himself. But he didn't want to arouse suspicion, so he nodded silently and followed Liam into the kitchen. Little did he know that suspicion was already raised, and Spike was just as uncomfortable with them being alone.

Liam showed him where Spike had a small wine rack.

"Well, I don't think I would have missed this," Angel said as he looked through the various wines.

Liam put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Angel?"

He turned to see what the boy wanted, only to be pushed back against a wall with Liam's mouth attacking his.

Angel returned the kiss for a minute, wrapping his arm around Liam's body and pulling him flush against his body.

Spike's jaw tightened when he entered the kitchen. The sight of Angel and his son kissing was not one he liked, or could understand. His first instinct was that of a father. He wanted to punch Angel for laying a finger on his son. The next was jealousy. He loved Buffy, but a part of him would always want his grandsire. Finally he wanted to get away. They didn't notice him, if he left quickly they wouldn't, and he would have time to figure everything out.

Spike left swiftly and the two intertwined men were non the wiser.

Liam stroke Angel's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Tomorrow. I'll come see you you tomorrow at your apartment."

Liam stepped back and left. Angel blinked. If he didn't smell him on his clothes, he would think that the kiss hadn't been real.

Angel grabbed a bottle of wine and went back into the living room. He was screwed. Spike would kick his ass. Buffy would kill him. God he was screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel and Liam dropped to the bed. In the two weeks since he and Liam had started sleeping together, one thing had become very clear; the boy had endless energy and an amazing turn around. One that rivaled his own.

Liam covered Angel's body with his own, pressing kisses up his neck

Angel moaned. "Damn, can you give a guy a minute to recover?"

Liam kissed down his body. "But look, you're all ready up and ready to go." He grinned as he took his erection between his lips.

Angel moaned and tossed his head back. A sound tickled the edge of his senses, but he was too far gone to care.

"Oh bloody hell!"

Angel's eyes snapped open and he saw Spike's back in the doorway.

"Liam, get dressed and get your bloody arse into the living room. Angel, dress. I want a bloody word with you," Spike hissed.

Liam scrambled to his feet, cursing and slipping quickly into his clothes.

Liam was out of the room before Angel had mustered up the ability to put on his clothes.

Spike turned on Angel, closing the door. "That's my son you're sleeping with." His voice was strained with frustration and and anger. "How long?"

"W-what?" Angel made sure his bits were covered by his sheet.

"How long have you been screwing my son?" Spike barked.

Angel could swear that he heard jealousy tinge Spike's voice, but chose to think about that at another time.

"About two weeks. How did you get into my apartment?"

"Kept all the nifty juvenile delinquent shite from my vamp days."

"You picked my lock?"

"Well I wasn't going to knock."

"How did you know?"

Spike sneered. "I'm human, not blind. I saw you two kiss, and it was pretty bloody obvious where Liam was going. He's a good liar, but there was no other explanation. He never spent that much time out of the house."

Angel swallowed. "Okay... What are you going to do?"

"I don't bloody know." Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you using him? I know he looks like me. Are you trying to use him to replace me?"

There was that jealousy again. Angel sigh and looked away.

"I don't know. I don't even know how this started. He... he made the first move."

Spike glare at him with an intensity Angel had never see before.

"You're well over two hundred, I assume you have control over your body. I swear if you try to pin this whole thing on Liam I will kill you."

Angel rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on. "Liam is almost eighteen, I don't see how this concerns you."

Spike nearly choked on his anger. "You don't...? You incredible ass! He's my son, and you're the fucking man I love, I think I concerns me!"

Angel tightened his jaw. "You love me, but you're with Buffy."

Spike looked at the wall, trying to rein in his emotions. "I'm married to her."

"That's right. You didn't wait. You got married. You moved on. So am I."

Spike laughed a pained, humourless laugh. "I got married, I didn't move on."

Angel closed his eyes, stemming the tears that wanted to flow. "I still can't have you."

"No, you can't."

Angel trembled at the emotions. "I still want you."

"I know." Spike sat on the edge of the bed. Being so close and not being able to touch was killing him.

Angel turned his tear glossed eyes to Spike. "I still love you."

Spike caresses his cheek. "I know."

Angel covered Spike's hand with his own and pressed his cheek against the warm skin. "Do you still love me?" His voice broke as he asked.

"Always, Angel. Always." He brushed his lips across his.

Angel rested his forehead against his. "Why can't I have you. I want to so bad. It kills me, Spike. I'm going out of my mind."

Spike cupped Angel's face, kissing his forehead. "Because life isn't fair."

Angel buried his face into Spike's neck and burrowed into his arms. "Don't let go. I don't want you to go."

Spike Nodded, holding him as tears fell unnoticed down his cheeks.

Angel held onto Spike like he was his lifeline. He wished he could turn back time. In a perfect world, this wouldn't have happened. In a perfect world, he'd have been able to pick up the pieces. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He wished he could bring Spike back, make him stay. In a perfect world, he would be able to. But the world wasn't perfect. He knew he'd have to let go.

Spike ran his fingers through Angel's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't wait. I'm sorry we can't run off together. I'm so sorry."

Angel cried into Spike neck. All that ran through his mind was all the wasted times. Every time he should have kissed Spike, and held him. If he thought with his heart instead of his head he could have had so much more time with him.

Spike coaxed Angel's face out of his neck. He kissed the tears off his cheeks and pressed his lips to his softly.

Angel kissed him back, but it ended all too soon.

Spike stood and Angel felt reality rush in. Spike was leaving him again, and they'd be "just friends" again.

"If... if you and Liam are happy together, I won't stop that. You have my blessings."

Angel nodded. He didn't want Liam, not like he wanted Spike. But he couldn't have Spike.

Spike smiled gently at the one person in the world his heart would ever truly belong to.

"I'm going to go. I'll... I'll tell Liam to come home tonight. To give you some time."

Angel nodded numbly. He couldn't talk. If he tried, he might break down in tears.

"I love you, Angel."

Spike left swiftly, and Angel was alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike sat in his car, staring blankly out the window. He always regretted marrying Buffy. They lived a nice life, they had a wonderful son, but he gave up the one thing he wanted most. His love. His Angel.

He should have been going to work, he never missed a day in his five years there, but he couldn't go. All he did was sit in the parking lot and look at the building. He'd been doing it for the last hour. Eighteen years of having Angel so close, yet so far. It was suddenly too much to bear. He drove home, unable to muster up the power to do anything but brood.

He was content with Buffy, but not happy. He never could be, not when he could have Angel instead.

He parked in the driveway and walked into the house, his head full of conflicting thoughts and emotions. He tossed his keys on the table and jogged up the stairs. He needed a shower. Maybe the water would clear his head.

He opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his wife, only to be affronted by the sight of Buffy screwing some blonde on their bed. He cleared his throat and Buffy jumped off of the guy, and clutched a sheet to her chest.

"Oh god, Spike, it's not... not what it looks like."

Spike didn't know whether to be happy or angry. "Well, how long has this been going on?"

"A- a while. Spike, please, don't be angry."

"Is this why you went on the pill? It had nothing to do with regulating your period. You didn't want your fair haired lover to get you pregnant. That's quite a while. More than a year."

Buffy looked at his feet, saying nothing.

"Buffy, if you weren't happy with me, why couldn't you bloody well tell me. Let us both be happy."

"Spike, no, I am happy with you. It's just... since you've become human..."

Spike scoffed. "Don't you dare say I haven't been satisfying your needs. That's tripe, and you know it. You sodding bint. You've been stringing me along."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. Crocodile tears, Spike mused.

"I love you, Spike."

"No, you don't, but thanks for releasing me." Spike spun on his heel. "I'll send you the divorce papers."

"No, Spike! We can work this out. Please..."

"No, we can't." He looked at her over his shoulder. "We're over. I've been faithful, even when it killed me. You're just a lying whore. I'm moving on, and out of this house. Bye, Buffy."

Spike strode out, snatching up his keys and getting into his car, a small smile playing on his lips.

He drove swiftly to Angel's apartment, breaking a dozen traffic laws on the way. It was day. Angel would be there, and Liam would be at school.

He parked haphazardly and ran into the building, opting for the stairs when the elevator took too long. His legs carried him quickly up three stories.

He knocked on Angel's door, panting from the race to get there.

Angel opened the door, clad only in sweats and a frown. "Spike? What-" he was cut off by Spike's lips.

Angel pulled back. "Spike... what...?"

"I'm divorcing Buffy. Angel I need you. I love you."

Angel was shocked. Just the night before Spike was telling him they couldn't be together, and now he was practically jumping on him.

"Why are you getting divorced?"

"Doesn't matter. She's given me a way to be free. Liam is practically an adult now, I'm not held down anymore."

Angel stared at him for a minute. Spike thought briefly that he was going to turn him away.

Angel wrapped his arm around Spike's waist and smashed his lips against his in a possessive kiss.

"Next time," Angel mumbled against Spike's lips, "you damn well wait for me."

Spike laced his fingers through Angel's hair and kissed him harder. "'Til the end of the world."

The two stumbled into the apartment, kicking the door shut.

Angel pushed Spike against a wall, running his hands under his shirt.

Spike moaned and tore the shirt off, bearing his torso to Angel's touch.

Angel kissed his neck as his hands teased up his chest. "I'm not letting you go again," Angel whispered, biting his neck with his blunt teeth.

Spike groaned and held Angel against his neck. "Yes," he breathed. "Never. Never leaving."

Angel tugged on Spike's belt, pulling it off in one, smooth motion.

Spike wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him until he absolutely had to breathe. God he hated being human.

Angel dragged him into the bedroom laying him on the bed and covering his body with his own.

"Mine," Angel growled and bit into Spike's neck, his fangs piercing his skin.

Spike gasped and buried his fingers in Angel's hair. "Yours. I'm yours."

Angel jerked Spike's pants off, kicking off his own. "Mine."

Spike ran his fingers through Angel's dark brown locks. "Yours, my love. I'm yours."

Angel kissed him again. It felt too real to be a dream, but it was just too incredible to be reality. He blindly grabbed the bottle on his nightstand and prepared Spike, eager to be connected with him again after so long. Too long.

Spike gripped Angel's shoulders as he pushed into him. It felt so right. Like coming home. He was where he belonged.

Angel pressed his forehead against Spike's, looking into his eyes as they rocked against each other. It was amazing. It was perfection. It was the way it should have always been.

Spike and Angel moved together, gasping and moaning.

"Angel, bite me again. Claim me."

Angel hesitated a second, but slipped back into his game face.

Spike caress his face, and kissed his ridged forehead before baring his neck. What he really wanted was for Angel to turn him, but that could wait. He wanted forever with Angel, and he'd make damn sure he'd have it.

Angel's fangs sliced again into Spike's neck. He drew blood into his mouth. "Mine. You're mine, Spike."

Spike arched into Angel. "God, Angel, yes. Yes, I'm yours. I belong to you. Forever."

Everything clicked into place. Angel knew he'd never lose Spike again. Spike was his, just as he had always been Spike's.

Spike fell over the edge, crying Angel's name as he came.

Angel followed Spike into the sweet rapture, Spike's name on his lips.

They lay, wrapped in each other's arms. Angel licked the mark closed, nuzzling it tenderly.

"I love you," Angel whispered, kissing his mark.

Spike caressed the hair at Angel's nape. "I love you too, kitten. I always will. I'm yours."

Angel purred in delight and Spike smiled, holding him closer.

Spike stroked his shoulders, and back. "I'm all yours, forever. Until my last breath. Longer. Until the universe itself ends."


	13. Chapter 13

Spike ran his hand over Angel's chest, leaning down to kiss his soft skin.

Angel smiled and ran his fingers up and down Spike's back. "This feels so right, doesn't it?"

Spike kissed his way up Angel's neck. "Yeah, it does." He couldn't believe it was only a couple hours since he first arrived at Angel's apartment. It seemed that things were the way they always were, and always should be.

Spike rested his head on Angel's shoulder. "Pet, I'm bloody old."

Angel chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You don't look that old."

"I'm almost fifty, that's old."

"I'm two hundred and fifty, I'm not worried about your age."

"No, you look forever twenty, I don't." Spike propped himself up on his elbow.

Angel caressed his cheek. "Well I gotta say, you look thirty, and if you went back to dying your hair, you'd look younger."

Spike shook his head. "Not for long. I'm aging. I'll be old and grey one day. I don't want that. I want to be with you forever, pet. I want you to-" Spike was cut off by a violent knock on Angel's door.

Angel sighed and got out of bed, pulling on the sweats he kicked off in haste earlier.

"I'll go get rid of whoever it is."

Spike frowned. "What if it's Liam?"

"Then I'll get rid of him for now, and straighten everything out later. I don't want anything to ruin today."

Spike smiled and laid back with his arms tucked under his head.

Angel closed the bedroom door as he made his way to the door that was just about being knocked off its hinges. That kind of strength meant one thing...

"Open this god damn door, I know you're there!"

Buffy.

Angel opened the door, plastering on a fake smile. "Buffy, how nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Screw the small talk. Where is he?"

Angel's smile dropped. "Where's who?"

"My husband. Where's Spike?" She pushed her way pass Angel and into the apartment.

"Not here, you can go now."

"Listen up, Angel, I know him, and I know that he came running to your open, oafish arms. Where is he?"

"I'm right here, pet." Spike leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed over his bare chest as he stood in just his jeans, his hair loose from the gel he kept in it. He looked like someone who just had sex. He looked like someone any hot blooded American would want to jump on.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Look, Spike we can work this out. I love you, and you love me. We both went astray, but now we can work on this."

Spike rubbed his chin and made a show of thinking about her words. "Yeah, no. I'm thinking we're over, and I finally get to be happy again."

Buffy stomped her foot. "No, damn it! We've been married twenty three years!"

"And how many of those years were you screwing around behind my back?"

"We can see counseling, get help."

Spike walked over to her, touching her cheek, and much to Angel's irritation, kissing her.

"Now, how are we supposed to do that," Spike released her, moving to Angel instead, "when I belong to someone else."

Buffy suddenly noticed the mark on Spike's neck. "No. No, you wouldn't, not while we're still married. I know you wouldn't let him claim you, " she growled between clenched teeth.

"Then you know as little as I thought you did. Angel claimed me. You and I are over, pet."

Angel wrapped his arms around Spike and held him from behind. It was a dream come true. Spike was his. Buffy couldn't have him.

"You... You son of a... I can't even-"

"Mom? Dad? What the hell is going on here!?"

All three adults looked at the you man who stood by the front door.

Spike and Angel immediately stepped away from each other. Buffy looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

"Your father is leaving us," she whispered.

"Oh bollocks to you, Buffy. You've been screwing god knows how many men behind my back."

"And how many have you screwed behind mine?"

"None, Buffy. That's what really gets to me. I could have been with Angel ages ago."

Liam growled. "Okay, I'm confused, dad's with Angel? Mom, you've been cheating? Angel, why the hell didn't you tell me that you're with my dad again? I'd have backed down."

Buffy baulked. "What do you mean back down! You haven't been hitting on Angel. God, please tell me you haven't been hitting on him. I don't think I could stand know both the men in my life are in love with my ex."

"Mom, I'm not in love with Angel."

"You're not?" Angel asked, and shared a confused look with Spike.

"No. Don't get me wrong, I loved the sex. You're great, really, but I'm in love with this girl at school. I actually came here to break it off. She's broke up with her boyfriend, and I have a date."

Spike chuckled Buffy turned red with anger, and Angel blooded a little, through he was glad he didn't break Liam's heart.

"You slept with my son! I'm going to kill you. God you are so dead!" Buffy yelled and moved towards Angel.

Both Spike and Liam moved in front of her.

"Mom, calm down."

"Lay a finger on him and you'll regret it."

Buffy stared at the two in her way. One she knew loved her. Liam was a wonderful boy, and very loyal to her. The other she thought loved her, but the threat, and the fact that he was leaving took some air out of her sails.

She glared at Angel. "You. This isn't over."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Buffy. Go away. Spike and I were right in the middle of a conversation."

Spike took his hand, squeezing it. "Leave Buffy. You won't accomplish anything by staying here."

Liam put his arm around his distraught mother and glared at the two men who caused her pain.

"Come on, mom. I've got you. I'll take care of you."

She rested her head on her son's shoulder... or as close as her short frame could get to his shoulder.

Liam led her out, trying to sooth her.

Spike shook his head. "I wonder if he'll ever forgive me."

Angel kissed his temple. "Spike, he's your son, so of course he'll hold a grudge about as long as I can hold my breath. But he's also smart and loyal to those he loves. He'll come around. He may not like me, but you're his dad. He'll always love you."

Spike smiled and kissed him. "What are smooth talker you are."

"I try." Angel pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Angel, what I was talking about before..."

"You want me to turn you," Angel said softly. "I don't think I can, Spike."

Spike wrapped his arms around Angel's neck. "You don't understand. I'll retain my soul. A nifty little gift from the Powers."

Angel brushed his fingers through Spike's hair. "So, I'll get to see you dyed again if do this?"

Spike chuckled warmly. "Yes, you will."

"When do you want this?"

Spike kissed his jaw. "Now, right now, luv. I want to claim you back."

Angel closed his eyes. He didn't know if he should, but he wanted to so badly.

"Okay."

Spike took Angel's hand and led him to the bedroom. "Angel, I love you."

Angel stroked his cheek and kissed him. "Right back at you."

They sat on the bed, Angel behind Spike.

"Ready?" Angel said as he slipped into his game face.

"Always. Make me yours, Angel. Your childe."

Angel shuddered and closed his eyes. It's what he always wanted. He bit down gently, careful not to hurt Spike. Vampires could make the bite feel good, and though he had never cared to learn how, he knew he could do it.

Spike moaned and put his hand on the back of Angel's neck, holding him there. His other hand held Angel's, their fingers laced.

Angel lost himself momentarily in the taste of Spike's blood. He always thought Spike has the most intoxicating blood, but it was made even better by the claim.

Spike found himself blinking hard, trying to remember how to breathe as he neared the end.

Angel forced himself to stop and carefully pulled his fangs from Spike's neck.

"Time for you to drink, Will." Angel slashed his own wrist and brought it to Spike's lips.

Spike smiled weakly against his skin. Angel didn't call him Will, or William often. He liked it.

Angel held Spike against his chest as he lapped the free flowing blood. He kissed the top of his head and held him tighter as his movements stilled, and his faint heartbeat stopped.

"I'll be right here when you wake up. Right here." Angel kissed his cheek and laid with him on the bed. He licked both of their wounds closed and closed his eyes. It would be a day before he woke up, but Angel wasn't going anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Spike heard Angel's breath, he smelled his skin. He smelled his blood. He blinked his eyes open, smiling at his sire. Angel looked so happy in his sleep.

Spike etched his face into his memory. He was bursting with energy, and hungry for blood, but he did want to leave the bed. Not yet. He grinned as he thought of a way to curb both and stay in bed a while longer.

He kissed Angel's chest and stroked his back. He glided his lips up to his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin.

Angel's eyes snapped open and he groaned as Spike's wickedly wonderful mouth worked over his neck.

"I see you're awake. Are you hungry?" Angel asked thickly, lust going straight to his head. Spike was the only one who could affect him like that. So quickly. So much. He couldn't control his reaction, either.

Spike nipped his Adams Apple, tearing a moan from Angel's throat. "Yes."

Angel was tempted to simply feed him from his own blood, but turning Spike had taken a lot out of him, and he hadn't replenished it.

"Let's go feed you." Angel went to move, but Spike straddled his waist and pinned his hands above his head with one hand. He was unbelievably strong for a fledgling.

"Spike, let me up. We need to feed." Angel wiggled his hands, but they were well secured by Spike's grip.

"Not yet. Not done." Spike bit down on his neck, but didn't break his skin.

Angel bit back a moan. Spike certainly wasn't acting like he was newly sired. Hell, he was acting like he was the sire, not Angel.

Angel attempted to flip Spike off, but he couldn't. He frowned. Spike should not be at full strength.

Spike nipped his earlobe and kissed up his jaw. He nuzzled his neck and went for his sweats.

Angel's demon didn't like being dominated by his childe. He tried to break free of his powerful grip, but he couldn't.

Spike growled and Angel was fairly certain that Spike's demon was driving. It probably had something to do with being a brand new vampire. That didn't explain his behavior or his strength.

Spike stripped them both of their pants with his free hand. "Mine," he whispered into Angel's ear.

Angel moaned and wondered how someone with no body heat could have such warm breath.

Spike dragged his fangs across his neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

Angel moaned and closed his eyes. He jumped a little when Spike's fingers pushed in swiftly. He was thankful that Spike had retained enough control to remember to prepare him.

Spike's fingers were gone and suddenly Spike was in him, filling him.

Angel strained against his hand, but found himself still trapped. It was torture not being able to touch Spike. He wanted to hold him. He suddenly remembered why he hated handcuffs, and other restraints.

Spike finally released his hands and buried his fangs into his neck. "Mine. Mine. You are mine," he growled.

Angel gasped and grasped at Spike's shoulders. "Yes. Yours, oh god, Spike, I'm yours."

Spike tilted his head, offering Angel his claim mark.

Angel immediately vamped and slid his fangs easily into his neck.

The two men clung to each other, drinking each other's blood and declaring ownership over the other.

Spike felt Angel tense underneath him, a sign that Angel was close.

Angel whimpered as Spike wrapped a hand around his length, pumping him in time with his hard and fast thrusts. The wide array of feelings drove him insane. It was too much. He saw lights flash as red hot ecstasy coursed through him.

He came in long, sticky streams and Spike followed him over.

Spike collapsed on his sire, lapping tenderly at his neck. "Mine," he murmured.

"Yours." Angel licked the mark on Spike's neck closed. "Mine," Angel whispered. There was still the question of why Spike was so strong, and able to deny his sire what he wanted, but those could wait. Angel couldn't contemplate them even if he wanted to. He brain didn't work yet.

Spike purred into Angel's neck, nuzzling him. "Yours."

Angel ran his hand up and down Spike's back. He reminded him of a big, content cat. He smiled and kissed the top of Spike's head.

"Good kitty," Angel chuckled and Spike nuzzled further into his neck, purring louder than ever.

Angel closed his eyes for a moment and thought, my kitty.


	15. Chapter 15

Spike and Angel sat at the table, drinking mugs of blood.

Spike crinkled his nose. "This is bloody awful. Does even compare to straight from the source." He grinned. "Especially a certain source."

Angel took a sip of the red substance. "Yeah, well this source is closed for refueling. Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?" Spike eyed the blood and made a face, but drank it.

"How were you so strong earlier? And, well you resisted the sire claim. I told you to do something, and you didn't."

"Don't know. Probably has something to do with the Powers. I kept my soul because of them, strength is probably another gift."

Angel decided not to pry any further. He finished his blood and took his cup to the sink. "What other powers do you think you've been endowed with?"

Spike stretched out and pushed the cup away. "Don't rightly know. I've never been much for research. Red looked into it, and that's how I knew I'd keep my soul. Maybe it time we pay her a little visit."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Willow in years..."

Spike furrowed his brow at the wistful look that passed over his mate's face.

"Something I should know, Peaches?" Spike asked slowly, watching his face for clues he might not want to offer up.

"I just... I ran into her a couple of years ago. We were both single, and miserable, so we... comforted each other."

"I think I've changed my mind. You don't get to see her again."

"William, don't you dare react like that. You were married, and it was just one night."

"I don't care. You got the look."

"Isn't that a Prince song?"

"Don't get cute," Spike grumbled.

Angel leaned against the table in front of Spike. "Can't help. These are the looks I was born with."

Spike pulled him onto his lap. "Pansy," he murmured as their lips brushed together.

Angel wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

Spike kissed his jaw and nipped his earlobe. "Still don't like the look you got when I mentioned Red."

Angel kissed his neck, tracing the mating claim mark he left there. "You're mine, remember?" he whispered.

Spike moaned and tilted his head to give his lover easier access. "And you're mine."

"So you trust me to see Willow again?"

"Fine, but if she seduces you, I'm kicking your ass."

"Deal." Angel kissed him again before jumping up and going to do dishes.

"Oi, that's not very nice!" Spike whined.

Angel shrugged. "Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of a cup?"

Spike moved up behind him, putting his hands on his hips and kissing his shoulder. "I'll buy you new cups."

Angel stifled a moan as his constantly horny childe ran his hands up his side. He ducked under his arm.

"No. Bad puppy. Down boy," Angel said, stepping back.

"Well you got the bad part right." Spike stalked after Angel, grinning hungrily.

Angel moved around the couch, putting the pieces of furniture between himself and the carnal delights promised by his lascivious childe.

"No, we have things to do. No more sex. Where the hell is your off button?"

"Mmm, it's in my pants, luv." He grinned salaciously at Angel. "What you have to do, you see, is wrap your lips around-"

"Spike," Angel interrupted him. "No."

"All right, I'll wrestle you for it. I win we screw, you win-"

Angel interrupted him again. "I know you. If I let you anywhere near me, we're going to screw. No. Bad vampy."

"Worth a try. Guess it's the hard way."

"What do you- Spike!" Angel cried out as Spike leapt over the couch and tackled him.

Spike buried his fingers into his hair and kissed him harder and unrelentingly.

Angel gave a token effort towards pushing Spike off, before giving in and wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

Spike moved his lips down Angel's chest, nearing the prize hidden behind cotton sweats.

"Uh, guys?"

Spike's head snapped up and he looked at the red head who stood behind the couch.

"You know, Red, in civilized, unteleporting, society, people knock."

"Sorry. Liam called me, said he was going to kill uncle Angel for hurting his mom. I figured I'd see what went on."

Angel smiled at her. She was just as beautiful as she always was. Barely aged a day.

"I guess you know why Liam's out for me."

"Yeah..."

"It's nice to see you. You look really good."

"It's good to see you too. You look good too. Great. Really, really great."

Spike stood and grumbled under his breath.

Angel ignored his jealous childe and instead concentrated on Willow. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned slightly over the couch as Spike disappeared somewhere behind her. "Is Spike mad at me about something?"

She jumped in surprise when Spike put his arms on either side of her on the couch back, and whispered hotly into her ear. "Heard a story 'bout you and my boy. Put all these interesting images into my head."

Willow swallowed and looked at Angel, who seemed to be seeing some images of his own, if the have dazed, heavy lidded look on his face meant anything.

Spike's breath brushed softly against her neck as he continued to whisper, "Think he still wants you, not that I can blame him. So pretty."

"Dammit, Spike, stop bugging Willow."

Willow didn't want to admit it, but she was more than happy to let him stay and continue. She always kinda had a crush on him.

Angel came to her and "saved" her from Spike.

"Let's go get you that drink. Spike, couch, sit."

Spike scoffed. "Like I'm ever going to listen to you. You sit, I'm not leaving you and Red alone."

Angel groaned and shook his head. "I shouldn't have turned you. You've become a pain in the ass."

"Only if you ask me, but it's rude with a guest here... Unless you'd like here to join?"

Angel blinked, pointed at a chair and ordered, "Sit," Before getting Willow a drink.

"I'm sorry about Spike. He's perpetually horny."

"Was he right?" Willow asked tentatively.

"What?"

"About You wanting me?"

"Yeah, he's always right. But I love him."

Spike spoke from his chair, leaning back and showing off his vampire hearing.

"Wasn't kidding about her joining us. Dru liked to bring other people into our bed. Wouldn't offend me. Always wondered' 'bout her anyway. Thought I should have taken her back when Dru left me the first time after Sunnydale."

"Really?" Willow smiled a little.

"Hell yeah. You're beautiful, Red, and I'm not blind."

Angel griped. "Now I'm getting jealous."

"Well, should answer my question. You two up to cure my curiosity?"

Willow nodded shyly Angel looked surprised. He looked at the two.

Angel shifted. "I guess... yes?"


	16. Chapter 16

Spike knew without a soul Angelus liked all sorts of erotic fun in bed. Drusilla would try to teach him to do what Angelus would, but he defiantly refused to be Angelus. Now, though, all souled up, Angel was tamed. Not vanilla, but obviously a little uncomfortable with the idea of a threesome.

Spike could see Willow wasn't much better. He knew he'd have to lead them until they lost themselves a little. They were too tense, too tightly wound. He'd have to loosen them.

As they moved into the bedroom, Spike asked, "Ready to get this menage a trois on the road?"

"Actually," Willow said nervously, "a ménage à trois is when a married couple takes on a lover."

Spike chuckled. "Now now, I think I should put your mouth to better use than correcting me."

Angel shifted. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't been with multiple lovers in over a century, and his memory wasn't very detailed.

Spike pushed Willow's jacket off, leaning down to tease his lips over her neck.

Angel tried to keep from growling. This seemed more like he gave Spike permission to cheat, than the three of them doing anything.

Spike deftly unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the floor with her jacket. Since Angel wasn't joining in, Spike guided Willow to lay on the bed, and turned towards his mate.

Angel was relieved that Spike left Willow. He moaned as Spike traced the mating mark on his neck, with his tongue.

Spike pushed Angel's sweats off, and pulled him to the bed, pushing him on it beside Willow.

"Come on now, you two, I don't have to do all the work, do I?" The two fidgeted nervously and Spike rolled his eyes. "I s'pose I do."

Spike put one knee on the mattress, followed by another. These two could have so much fun, he just had to release them from their hesitancy. He stoked down Angel's naked chest, down to his weeping erection. He gripped the hard flesh and pumped his shaft a few times.

While caressing Angel, he made short work of Willow's skirt, bra and panties. Spike was nothing if not a multitasker.

Willow writhed as Spike's skilled hand teased her breasts and traveled down her body to her aching mound.

All at once Spike pulled away from the two, sitting back on his heels. He wanted them to play, and he hoped revving them up without pay off would make them desperate enough to join the game.

Angel and Willow groaned at the loss, and stared bleary eyed at Spike.

"You two entertain each other, I need to strip out of my sweats."

He got off the bed, slowly untying his pants, trying to waste time so the two would get the point and do something. Anything. They acted as though there were only two people in the room, and one of them was Spike.

Angel blinked and glared at his lover. He wasn't comfortable with the threesome in the first place.

Willow nervously looked around. One man was one thing, but two at once was something she had ever tried. She didn't know what to do.

Spike rolled his eyes and stepped out of his pants and kneeled back on the bed. These two wouldn't do anything unless he led them to it.

"Red, up on your knees, Angel you too." Spike waited patiently for them to do as asked. He brought Willow over to himself until her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest. He dipped his head, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Angel thus far found that he did little more than watch Willow and Spike kiss and fondle each other. He moved forward when Spike beckoned him.

Spike turned Willow around and motioned for Angel to take over. He did. Smart bloke.

Spike took it on himself to prepare his two bed buddies. He grabbed the bottle of lube, though he hadn't decided who to use it on. He dipped his fingers into Willow, pleased to find her sopping wet. He drew Angel's ear into his mouth and the two touched each other and kissed fervently.

"Angel, I want you in me. Will you do that? I want to feel you inside."

Angel moaned and nodded. Spike had an amazing effect on his libido.

Spike kissed the tender spot behind Willow's ear. "God, Red, I want you to ride me. Will you, Willow? Ride me into the bed as Angel screws me."

Willow whimpered and nodded.

Spike told Angel to get off the bed, and he positioned himself so Angel could easily shag him, his bum at the edge of the bed. He had Willow climb on top of him. She was dripping wet, and more than ready to go. He put his hands on her hips and coaxed her down. He hissed when her hot, tight body took him in inch by inch. He was panting by the time she was full seated on his shaft.

As Willow slowly starting to move on Spike's length, Angel prepared Spike, pumping in two fingers in time with Willow's movements.

Spike moaned. He was surprised he didn't explode right then. His eyes widened and he nearly shot his loud when Angel entered him. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to have two people deriving pleasure from him at once. He closed his eyes as both his lovers found a fast, punishing speed. It was so amazing.

Willow leaned her head back against Angel's chest and he kissed her. His tongue tangled with hers, one hand gripped Spike's narrow hip tightly while the other came around to pinch and kneed her breasts.

Spike opened his eyes to the erotic scene, and had another near-cum experience. He knew he had to speed things up, or he'd never make it. He propped himself up on one elbow and used his free hand to thumb her clit.

With Spike's attention on her clit, and his length, a little bigger than she's used to. Of course she's used to women, but that wasn't the point. Angel's attack on her breasts and mouth, coupled with Spike's attack on everything else sent her spiraling over the edge.

Normally Spike would have waited to see how long it took to make her cum again, but he couldn't wait. There was plenty of time for that later, now he had to release before it killed him. He came hard, and drew Angel into his own orgasm.

The three moved frantically until their orgasms slowed and all three collapsed onto the bed.

Spike purred in contentment as Angel pressed against him on one side, and Willow on the other. He stroked Angel's back, and Willow's side, both of their heads on his chest. He wasn't done with either. Not by a long shot. He planned on showing them what tired really was. But first he needed a second to recover. Then the fun would continue.


End file.
